


Broken Wings

by mooseifurs_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angels, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon!Jo, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Human!Impala - Freeform, Injured Dean Winchester, Injured Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseifurs_impala/pseuds/mooseifurs_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery is a hunter, one of the most elite although she joined the game later then some she still had everything. Quick reaction time, a trail of dead lovers, and a hidden secret. The Winchester boys have been set to watch her and things take an unexpected turn when the hunters become the hunted, forced to work together will this unlikely group work out or will it fall apart taking the world down with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Roads

The blade dropped, hitting the floor with a clang and I woke up. The dingy motel radio woke me up, I groaned "Why does this life require such early friggin mornings and why is that beep so annoying" I griped to the empty motel room. I dragged my feet getting off the hard as nails bed I know a motel shouldn't have Great beds but c'mon they shouldn't be this craptastic. I threw on a pair of jeans almost too small for me a white tank top and went over to the sink, inspecting my injuries from the night before and wiping away the racoon eyes. I was lucky I wasn't banged up too bad after that one, the nastiest vengeful spirit I've encountered in a long time. I splashed the cold water across my face, maybe that would help wash the feeling of the nightmare away. I finished getting ready and off I went. The brisk October air engulfing me as I walked to my car.

Isabel got in contact with me earlier on in the night and after wasting the ghost and a good sleep I was off to Detroit. I'd been on the highway for a good 6 hours I was almost minutes away when my phone buzzed. Isabel: Watch your back when you get here, I'm pretty sure I'm being stalked. Not sure yet meet me 45 monroe Ave. I locked my phone and sped up. 

The hard rock cafe, I groaned this is not my forte whatso ever. The inside of the cafe was beautiful nothing like the usual dirty rundown places I go to there was a mix of successful business women and men, girls trying to make it big and a band set up. I smiled seeing Isabel in her usual get up waiting for me my favourite drink in hand, coffee 2 cream 2 sugar. "Good to see you Avery!" her green eyes lit up and I smiled she handed me the coffee I let the warm liquid trickle down my throat. "So, are you still being y'know?" She shook her head "No, I don't think." I nodded. "So if you don't mind me asking what's the case?" She laughed "Oh you know me too well." she leaned in and whispered "We'll talk but just not here, we'll go to a motel?" I nodded "I was thinking Americas best value?" She groaned "Ugh it's so dingy" I nodded "I know I know but you know the deal we probably wont even sleep the whole time we're there." She nodded "I mean I probably should ditch the car I stole but it's so nice!" I tilted my head in confusion and she grabbed my hand dragging me out of the joint.

I bumped into a tall guy on the way out coffee sloshing on him a bit, I blushed why do I have to be so clumsy I swear. "I'm so sorry sir I'll-" his hair was long and brown his eyes were a hazel colour and he had a warm smile "Its okay it's no problem" I blushed and was yanked off by Isabel another man pointed towards us and I didn't see the rest "No time for flirting!" Isabel laughed I rolled my eyes I am not a flirt "You jealous baby?" She laughed. A few seconds later we were out side walking fast in the cold afternoon weather I zipped up my jacket half way. Isabel turned in an alley and I saw it. My jaw floored "Is that?!?!" she nodded "It's a 67 Impala" I ran up to it and Isabel unlocked the door I sat in the drivers seat enjoying the power I felt. "You have no clue how sad I'm going to be I didn't get to drive this baby!" She laughed "Well I mean I'm sure the owners looking for it like crazy, and unlike regular people they'll find it soon." I got out "What do you mean by that Izzy?" She smiled and motioned for me to go around to the back and she popped the trunk at first I saw the warding "That's not what I thi-" she motioned for me to pull up the compartment. Uncovering a huge arsenal of weapons. I picked up a old knife with a wicked wooden handle and engravings and slid it into my over the shoulder bag holy crap this was a knife of beauty. She gave me a warning look "I'd take another one, seriously they'd notice something as pretty as that gone." I laughed placing the knife back and decided on a knife that looked similar but wasn't the exact one. and a bottle of clearly marked holy water. She went to close it and I held my hand up "What's in the box?" She grunted "I.D's probably..." I rolled my eyes at her "You should take a look incase you know they come for the car?" I opened the box to be greeted by the picture of the man I spilt coffee on in the cafe. I dropped the badges and she closed the trunk. "Are you hap-" "HEY HANDS OFF MY BABY YOU BITCH." The men from the bar came running around the corner and Izzy and I bolted. I grabbed her hand and led her to the streets pushing through people ignoring the shouts from the man behind us and the cries of protest. When we finally got to where I parked we were out of breath. 

I unlocked the car got in the drivers seat and sped off, I pray they didn't recognise my facial features or that they didn't get a good enough glimpse at Izzy's ginger locks and freckled face or my black hair and hazel eyes I had distinct features. My hair hung straight today same with Isabel's. "There's no way they got a good look at us punk." I rolled my eyes "Punk, seriously? You haven't called me that since I was 12 and short." Izzy and I both stood at a good 5'8 Izzy was half an inch taller but it was hardly noticeable. Finally pulling up to the motel I checked us in and pulled out my phone laying on my back checking to see if anyone reported the car that I stole missing yet. I ran the plates and sure enough nobody has. "Izzy take it from me, steal cars from dead drug dealers." she rolled her eyes. "I wonder who those two were?" She shook her head "The phone in the car rang and there was a message left for Bonham and Plant." I shook my head "I doubt we're going for Led Z members here for obvious reasons. Anyways tell me the case!"

She looked at me and smiled "Atta girl, I'm glad you came back to hunting!" I rolled my eyes "I left because Hayden, you know best about needing time off after something like that. I mean yeah it was a month but it was enough." She nodded looking guilty "So the case is interesting, actually its beyond interesting" She slapped the file down on the couch and I sat up. Leafing through the pages she'd collected. "A spirit that can only posses 4 people on Halloween? Its got to be a group then!" She nodded "It only ever posses' a specific type of person too." I re read the profiles of the victims "Assholes specifically highschool assholes." She nodded "Specific eh?" I smiled "Halloween is in 3 days well let the fun begin." 

 

 

 

"So get this there was one survivor last year, barely made it." I stretched out we were a couple hours into research, "and the highschool students have a legend of 4 kids who died bloody there one night trying to summon the ghost of a past asshole principal on a dare, a couple years back 2 agents came along funny enough they were Bonahm and Plant." Izzy groaned "Does this mean we're going back to school undercover?" I laughed "No, no way." She shrugged "Suit yourself. Hey you wanna go for a beer?" I was relieved "I thought you'd never ask." She laughed and tossed me my car keys odd Izzy always drives. 

The loud music blaring through the speakers and the whole run down place made me feel safe, I nodded towards the hunter I knew, Jo Harvelle she was about my age, and just one day the same as me decided to start hunting. Izzy and I sat down beside her, she smiled "Hey guys long time no see." She nodded her head at the bar tender and he immediately started pouring glasses. "So what brings my favourite blonde to Detroit?" the bartender set the drinks down and I passed him a hundred, I didn't need the stolen money anyways I figure pass it to someone who needs it more. "I'm here to work a case with some other hunters the whole school haunting thing." I raise my eyebrows "Funny same here!" Izzy spoke up. "Well this ones a tough one so as many people as we can get the better." she took a sip and I felt Izzy kick me from under the table. "What's your deal Iz-" I gulped "Hey Jo, sorry ladies we'll be steal-" two men approached the table, the impalas owners I felt my heart rate sky rocket we're dead meat oh man don't recognise us oh god don't "They're hunters and they're on the case too." The tall ones face spelt out recognition. He tapped the shorter ones arm pulling him in. I took note of their facial features as they talked a light after shadow on the taller ones face with a couple of beauty marks here and there and a clear dimple, the other one had freckles and green eyes.

Jo looked at them funny and the shorter one turned around angry "You're the son of a bitch who took my car aren't you!?!" She stood up "My name, is Isabel and it is not my fault it was a nice car." the short one looked at me. "Were you with her when she took it?" I shook my head "No, not at all why? When she ditched it on the other hand..." he short one turned to look at her "You gonna tell her or do we have to?" "I'm gone don't-" She stood up but was blocked by the taller one "Sit" she sat "Wheres the holy water you stole?" I pulled it out of my bag and tossed it to them. "We're going out back all of us now." I looked at Jo and she glared at me, "What the hell have you done?" I honestly had no idea. 

When we got out back Izzy was struggling against their grip, "Let me go I haven't done anythi-" "Okay satan spawn tell me that after all of this." I felt arms grab me from behind the shorter man walked infront of me and the holy water splashed in my face. I rolled my eyes and spit out a good half mouthful of it. He looked at me funny and continued onto Izzy who I guess was being held by Jo "Thanks, I'm sure doing is some sort revenge for-" Izzy screamed in agony and I struggled against the person holding me what the fuck are they doing to her, if he doesn't let me go I swear to god if they hurt my girlfriend- I felt the restraining stop and I felt my hand be caught as it went to connect with his jaw. He nodded towards Izzy and I turned around to see her, and as soon as I did I regretted it.

Black eyes, and dripping sweat from the holy water stuck in a devils trap. "What the fuck?!" She looked at me pain written on her face "Listen I didn't want to tell you you'd never trust m-" I clenched my fists "How long just tell me how long." She looked down at the dirt "Remember that accident you got into about 6 months ago and how they pulled the plug after she said goodbye I got a recycled of sorts body-" I turned to them "Kill it, just kill it." right after the accident Izzy and I well we got seriously into hunting, cutting all ties from family and friends for good, a life I couldn't opt out of. The tall one nodded at the short one. "So is this what you do when you find out your close friends or should I say lovers are demons you kill them?" The rage seething out of me was not enough to control. I was passed a knife I turned around storming in the trap and punched it sending whatever it was flying "Listen here you bitch, you are not my Lover not anymore, you're a black eyed bitch just like Hayden was using me for some grander scheme so damn straight I'm sending you back where you belong." the wicked bastard getting on its knees begging me and it snapped I'd heard enough. 

I watched as the blood spurted out and the light flickered inside I dropped down to the ground cradling the Izzy I did know as she coughed out blood. "I love you-" a tear streamed down her face and I lost it. "I know baby I know." she leant up and kissed me one last time before the light in her eyes went out. After a hunters funeral I was off, Jo hugged me and well the boys did too. I could never remember their names but it was nice, Sean and Dan or something. I got on the road and the emotions left me this is what life had become, losing everything I'd loved for people who could never appreciate it.


	2. Winding Road

I sprinted running smashing into various things, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I screamed spinning around in the middle of the clearing, I felt blood trickling down my cheek. I saw the huge figure come running towards me and I fumbled for my knife in my boot running again. I hate these fucking boots, why did I wear them ugh. I felt the ground rush away from me and my back made contact with a tree, a sharp pain jolting through my hand. "No, no, no princess." Alistair's nasaly voice rang out. I squirmed against the tree "What do you want you ugly son of a-" his hand made contact with my face blood trickling out of my mouth. "Now, now did anyone teach you manners or was daddy to busy with Ms.Drew." I went to punch him but the restraint got tighter and then all the air disappeared I gasped and struggled for it feeling the life being sucked out of me. "You're going to give in and drink it baby doll." I shook my head air rushing back to me, he cut his hand blood dripping down hand coming closer and closer to my mouth. The loud buzz of my alarm woke me, I was breathing heavily and drenched in cold sweat, I untangled myself from the sheets and walked over to the sink washing my face. 

It had been a month since the whole Izzy ordeal and I was over it, these things happen. In the time span I dyed my hair back to its natural brown, and got an anti possession tattoo, and well, found out a lot about myself I didn't know. I inspected the injuries as to routine grumbling because the dumb mutt cut my rib when he threw me through the window, seriously I hate giving myself stitches. I slipped on some black ripped jeans, a plain camisole and my leather jacket. I groaned bending over to put my boots on, wretched wolfs I swear they'll pay. I multitasked putting on my eyeliner and brushing my teeth, when I was done I grabbed my keys and slipped on my beanie. November weather was my favourite, makes your cheeks pink and makes coffee ten times better. 

Pulling up to a Dunkin I nearly laughed seeing the impala parked there. I parked beside it and walked in, the smell of coffee and donuts causing me to nearly drool. The plan was in and out without them noticing me, they'd been attempting to get in contact with me for a while now and I just wasn't having it. I'd done my research reading who they were and I'd rather not work with angels and all things holy. I payed for my coffee and donut and hurriedly rushed out not seeing them anywhere looking down. I bumped arms with someone their coffee spilling on me "I'm sorry miss I'll-" I smiled up at him freezing realizing who it was "It's okay it's no problem." I rushed to my car before my face could register in his brain, I'd purposly changed up my makeup and hair incase an instance like this I got to my car doing a mental victory dance, I mean how great was that! "Avery wait!" So close I was so close. I ducked in my car and sped off seeing the tall one known as Sam try and wave me down.

My phone started buzzing like mad, having a blonde moment it picked it up "Avery please." Mentally cursing myself for picking up I sighed "What is it you idiots want?" There was a pause "There are-" I hung up the phone and sped up cranking up my music. I drummed on the steering wheel if he though I was actually going to listen to what he had to say he was wrong. My phone ringing again not even bothering to look at the caller I.D I picked it up heavily annoyed "What the fuck is so important" I snapped "Uh I'll call back if its not a good tim-" I sighed it was just Charlie, "Sorry kiddo, what's up?" I could imagine her rolling her eyes at the nickname but she really was like a kid sister, I found her a few years back on a case and we teamed up and occasionally she'll call with a case specifically ones she think tailor to my expertise. "I have a good case for you if you wanted it I mean if not I could jus-" I laughed "Just give me the case." I opened my coffee finally indulging. "Lebanon Kansas," I raised my eyebrows "Isn't there only 200 or so people there?" "Yeah, which is why 5 people going missing and turning back up sucked dry of blood is strange." I grinned "Perfect timing on the case I'm on it." I pulled over changing into dress pants a white blouse and put on string pearls tying my hair up.

I got to Kansas right on time checking into the beautiful Ranger Lodge hunting Cabin. I was greeted by a pleasant old couple. "Hi, my name is Georgina Harrison I'm here with the FBI just regarding the missing persons incident." the older women sighed "Oh those kids and the new drugs that have plagued this town with sin." New drug, vampire blood possibly, but that wouldn't drain them at all. "If you wouldn't mind me asking what new drug?" the old man shook his head, "Parkers kids went to college and came back all hopped up on something violent and destructive, word is they've been selling it to the kids." I tried my best to look appalled and shocked. "Thank god they've answered our complaints." "Complaints?" She nodded "Well sure, we're Mr, and Mrs. Wurst, we've been sending in complaints about the noises and the destruction to property I'm sure that's another reason why they've sent you!" I nodded "Ah yes that, well I hate to be so forward but would you mind taking me to see it?" the old women eagerly nodded "Oh Sean take her to see it, I'll prepare her room." I smiled and nodded curtly at the women. Sean took me to the back of the lodge "I can't believe cameras didn't catch those brats doing this, in my day we were taught to respect places like this!" The cameras didn't catch them doing it, how was that- I was brought face to face with the vandalism a strange looking sigil, "Wow, this is-" I pulled out my phone took a picture and sent it to Charlie if anyone were to know what that even was it'd be her. "Satanic, these kids need the fear of god instilled in them." He sighed "I can assure you this will be taken care of sir." He smiled and brought me around back to the house "Let us know if there's anything we can do for you!" 

I stretched out, unplugging my phone from the wall deciding that I would be taking a trip down to Vera's sports bar tonight, it's where all the teenagers went, far enough from home but not too far. After fixing my hair and makeup to blend with the kids my age warding my room off and slipping weapons into the back of my pants, boots, and side of my jacket I closed and locked my door. Passing Mrs. Wurst on the way sending her a smile, "Going to meet your associates I assume." I laughed and nodded "Of course!" what associates, "Be safe Georgina!" I nodded. Mind racing, I know the actual FBI was way too busy with other things at the moment, so is there more hunters in town? They probably left realizing I'm on the case. My phone buzzing in my pocket caused me to jump and nearly swerve off the road I quickly slid to answer it "Hey Avery I figured out what the sigil is!" I gripped the steering wheel tighter "You gave me a heart attack dammit woman!" She laughed, "It's sort of a warning to any other vampire stepping onto the territory that they'll most likely meet a bloody death, it was used with greek vampires forever ago." "Well its good I know what I'm dealing with, hey do you know of anyother hunter in the general area?" I heard her hammering on the keyboard, "There are 2 but they live here so I doubt they're on a case." nothing to worry about then "Alright cool! I'll call you with anyother updates." She hung up, and I pulled up to the bar bracing myself for the possibility of anything. I straightened up my jacket slammed the car door and walked in.


	3. on the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they suck so far but I promise more Winchesters and more plot development I just need to lay down the basic character personalities specifically Avery, this is all relevant to the main plot though! Im 80000% aware it needs to be edited but I'm major busy!

I walked through the moshpit of grinding adolescence being pulled in by the occasional boy thinking he was the centre of the universe. I shuddered finally reaching the corner bar I pulled out my fake I.D and ordered a bushmills on rocks. A few seconds the vacant seat beside me was filled. "Hey baby you wanna try a drug you'll never forget." hot breath lingered on the back of my neck. I tried my best not to spit whiskey into his eyes, "follow me." I turned to face a very rugged attractive man with long black hair and piercing almost not natural blue eyes. I got off of my seat and followed him we stuck at the side of the building, "Alright hotshot show me what you got." my arm slithered to the machete on the inside of my jacket. He made a hissing noise and pulled out a bag with what I assumed to be vampire blood, "Come to the dark side baby," He bared his two fake fangs, and I groaned "Are you fucking kidding me-" his face fell. "Um.... are you not here for the whole Vampire LARP? We even painted a old thing I got out of my sisters book." I pressed him against the wall machete up against his neck. "Whats in the bag?" he flushed red "I'm not going to ask again." He gulped "Ecstasy and-" I kicked him in the nuts "If I catch you out here doing that shit again I swear Satan will cry." He nodded looking scared and ran off.

I dialed Charlie "Hello?!?" There was a giggle and a 'c'mon babe' "I caught you at a bad time forget it," she coughed "You heard tha-" "Go on get it on." "Avery wa-" I closed the phone chuckling. I looked up surprised to be greeted with the same expression. "Avery? Why are you here?!" Sam looked confused "I um- just don't tell your brother." Sam squinted looking even more confused. "I'm just dropping him off so he can get information from the kids, and probably stupid drunk." he shook his head and his lips were drawn in a thin line It dawned upon me "Wait you guys live here?!?" He nodded. "Uh well this is awkward. I'm just going to-" I tried to brush past him but his arm caught me.I twisted out of his grip and he caught me again pushing me against the wall with my arms behind my back. "Sam this is childish just let me friggen go." I raised my voice He leaned in close to my ear "No, why are you here?" I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. "I thought there was a nest in the town, well if there wasn't before there is now." Sam let me go turning me to face him pinning me with my wrists up above my head. There was the flash of a light and a yell "Whats going on back there." Sam looked at me eyes wide as quarters "Follow my lead Sam, if it's an officer he'll just send us on our way " he tilted his head "What are you-" and my lips smashed with his. He let go of my wrists and pushed one of them up my shirt cupping my boob my hand made it to his groin and squeezed hard earning a grunt of pain from him "Remove your hand from my chest- NOW." his hand slid down to my waist with the other one my other hand working its way up to his hair tugging every so often. This was more enjoyable then I originally thought. The sound of lips smacking was present and then Sam let out a filthy moan. I opened my eyes to see him cheekily smiling looking down at me. "Hey I said whats- SAM?!?" I pulled back shoving a red Sam off me "Becky...?" I felt my cheeks heat up "Oh god.. who is that Sam..."I shot a glare at him reaching for my gun, the girl looked heartbroken. 

Becky glared at me, "So you're Avery, the one who-" I pulled out my gun and aimed it at her, Sam put his hand on my shoulder "Avery-" I shrugged it off "First off, I thought you were an actual officer or concerned citizen so I can assure you that's the only reason my lips were on his. Second if you know my name you know what I'm capable of so watch yourself." Her eyes were wide and she looked scared "Chuck has a message for Sam so if you'd-" I slid the gun back into the holster. She pranced over to Sam and whispered it the discomfort clearly written on his face, I tried not to laugh when he shoved her hands off or when he timidly said "Becky get to the point, please." When she was finally done she tried sauntering past me "I'm still que-" I laughed "If you know about me you should know how I feel about stalkers."She huffed and walked off penny loafers kicking up dust. Sam turned to look at me, "Finish telling me about the case." I looked at him and laughed "You should've seen your face oh my god. Sam chuck has something to tell you but first im going to grope you." I mocked in a high pitch voice He glared at me "You groped me-" I cut him off "Right, what I meant is these idiots are LARPing which I'm cool with whatever but they used a sigil an ancient one that's like a warning or a challenge to another Vamp and-" it dawned on him "The town will be wiped out in 24 hours tops if we don't find the nest." I nodded. "Get Dean we have to destroy the sigil." 

I rubbed my temples, "What do you mean you have to break down the wall!?!" Dean tried getting through to the Wursts again but they weren't having it at all it had been an hour and he hadn't gotten through to them. "Agent Plant, please let me speak to the Wursts." Dean rolled his eyes. "Mr. & Mrs. Wurst my partner explained to you why we need to break down the wall yes?" Mrs. Wurst nodded eagerly, "Because they think the kids hid some illegal cash," I nodded "Not only that Mrs. Wurst but they also are believed to be harbouring drugs in the walls and using the satanic markings as a kind of tag." They gasped, "In that case do what you must!" I smiled "I'm glad you're cooperating thank you so much." "Oh, no thank you dear for looking into the case!" I smiled turning around nodding at the boys. "Is this the only way?" Sam nodded. "That's what Cas said, tear down the wall chant the enochian and perform a cleanse ceremony." I raised my eyebrows "I'm supposed to trust this Cas-" "Yes you are, listen you're with us for now what we say goes." I grumbled swinging the hammer into the stupid wall. I groaned thanking god that the wall was brick some sort of filler and then another wall so they could rebuild it. 

About halfway through the wall I went flying back into a tree. "Wha-" I felt a metal object press to my throat and all I saw was the endless rows of teeth. The air escaped me as I was shoved up the tree, I kicked out and gasped for air. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay -" Blood spurted on my face and I dropped to the ground. Sam holding a blood drenched machete. "Thanks I owe you one." He looked disturbed. Before we could get back to helping Dean we were surrounded, I pulled out my machete. "Sam where's Dean" The violent sound of hisses and bricks falling collided. "LET GO OF ME DAMMIT." Dean was kicking and got thrown forward landing in an angry heap at our feet. A blonde stepped forward, "Why are you tearing down our claim. Just leave and nobody gets hurt." I backed up until I bumped into Sam following Dean angled it so we all had our backs to eachother. "Because it's not a claim there's no nest for you to kill dumb-" Dean spat out. "I beg to differ-" She held up the heads of the Wurst duo. "That's just nasty...." She rolled her eyes "It's our town now though, so either you can stop or we can tear you apart." "Die trying. Twilight wannabe." I tightned my grip on my machete hoping she'd accept my challenge. She hissed and ran at me I looked at Sam and ducked as he swung slicing her head clean off. I stood back up nodding at him, one caught me off guard behind slamming me to the ground. I braced my feet on her hips throwing her over me causing her to lie on the ground for a second and I brought my Machete down. The biggest Vamp had Sam crawling towards him and one was heading towards Dean who was dealing with a nasty one.I ran towards Dean jumping on the back of the vamp causing us both to slam down. Machete slamming down. I turned to see Sam on the cusp of suffocating and the rage boiled. I ran towards the Vamp being thrown back by my neck, slamming into a tree. Something a similar shape to Sam dropped to the ground gasping for air, I blinked vision still fuzzy, forcing myself to reach for my machete adrenaline the only pushing me at this point.

I got back up and everything focused crystal clear vision again, anger boiling. "Hey Asshole, try me." the vamp looked up from Sam dropping him again, "Listen girl you dont want that, it wont..." I laughed "All talk, weak, disgusting, like how easy it was to-" I was cut off by him charging at me I ducked springing forward into a roll turning back around so my back wasn't exposed . The grumblings of enochian were being chanted catching him off guard and I stuck running at him full force slamming us to the ground "Don't ever doubt a girls ability." cutting his head off. I groaned as I felt the ground leave me I was being hoisted "Paul wasn't the most fond of women"-


	4. Breaking Walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to make up for the short chapters. I'll go through editing all of my chapters when the next major holiday comes. So the story is finally kicking off YAY :D sorry its so rough but I needed something to do while my basement was being cleaned ((I'd like to thank the city for the sewage pipe leaking and flooding my basement.))

"Rot in hell bitch." I struggled in her grip. "Tsk, Tsk. Avery we don't speak to future superiors like that." I gritted my teeth I was pulled face to face with a blonde black eyed bitch. I kicked out, foot connecting with her lady bits "Ow, my meatsuit felt that." she was wearing someone, somewhere in there was a scared girl. "Fuck you." I spit in her face and I went rolling in the dirt slamming into Sam. Sams eye opened "Avery pretend to be knocked out-" my eyes snapped shut, "Pathetic- knocked out by a simple roll how fragile you humans are." my jaw clenched "No, what's pathetic is how you think sicking a bunch of Vamps and killing us is going to make her your weapon." she laughed "She clearly doesn't like you if she found out what you knew you'd be dead. Besides Dean what exactly is your plan? Just get out of my way she's mine" I got up to move and Sam pulled me down "Stay down" He whispered harshly. I glared "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus-" she hissed and I continued whispering under my breath, She hissed "So I see our weapon of mass-" "Spiritus, Omnis Satanica potestas, Omnis Icursio-" I felt the air compressing in my lungs. "I can't kill you but I will have no problem-"She screamed out in pain again "infernis adversarll omnis iego malediete" Sam sharply inhaled and the pain from my chest relieved "Ecclesiam tuam sear tibi facias, libertat servire, te rogamus AUDI NOS" She dropped to her knees and a huge puff of black smoke emitted from her. 

I rested my head back on the ground groaning at the searing pain in my shoulder, "Nice job boys, and Sam we're even." I let out a long exhale and sat up, "Oh my god you're bleeding!" I squinted my eyes "What are you saying? I'd feel if I were..." I looked down to see my leg sliced directly across the thigh and my eyes trailing further up to see a cut across my palm. I tried to get up but failed I had no support seeing as it felt like I dislocated my shoulder, Why do I have to bleed so much, especially over these pants I actually like them besides the pants what did this chick mean by weapon and why wont demons leave me the fuck alone already. I realized how hazy and slow everything was moving.

A hand on my thigh snapped me out of my thoughts, Sam looked scared and concerned wrapping a strip of his shirt around my leg urging me to lift it up, yelling instructions I was too dazed to hear at Dean I groaned lifting it up. He moved his hand to his waist and ripped another bit of his shirt and tied it up on my arm everything moving slow and dots of light imparing my vision. I've never been injured this bad, even the accident didn't leave me this fucked up. I was fighting it. Then sound crashed to me overwhelming me I shut my eyes tight and focused on the source of the noise "Don't freak out I'm going to lift you up." the urge to fall into unconsciousness was strong my eyelids feeling heavy and the world getting fuzzy, I just nodded and with a grunt he hoisted me up. "You'll be fine." I rested my head on his chest because it weighed a ton I could feel myself losing grip "But I need you to stay awake, okay?" I nodded producing a smile that felt like it had been weighed down "Oh I know you need me to stay awake, who would cover your and Deans asses?" he laughed. Dean turned around and looked up from checking the pulse alarmed at the noise calming down seeing that it was only Sam laughing. "My bag-" Dean opened the car door so Sam could place me down, "Don't worry we got it." and I started to wake up from the haze everything slammed back to me at once

I glared "For the last time Dean, tell me what she meant or so help me god I will roll out of this car." We'd been on the road for 10 minutes and as soon as my brain awoke it was rapid fire questions "No you wont." he rolled his eyes. "Test me boy." I unlocked the door wiggling my way closer to my exit. He sighed "Sam deal with her." Sam turned around and glanced at me clearly assessing what he had to deal with. "It's like this. You come with us we tell you, you don't you die." I glared at him. "You suck." We turned off to an old abandoned looking building. "Why aren't we going in the garage?" Sam sighed "It'll overwhelm her, the colours and the lights." Sam nodded looking back at me. "Do you want me to carry you in?" I grumbled "I'm fine I don't need help." Dean laughed and shook his head getting out of the car opening the trunk, Sam following shortly after. Then they turned to go into the bunker. Finally safe I nearly ripped my shoulder off getting out of the car, not to mention the blinding headache I got moments after trying to stand, key word here being trying. 

I fell on the ground gasping my stupid bag hitting me, cursing the damn thing for being so heavy trying to shove it off me and failing. "Hello darling." Alistair's voice startled me I looked up seeing I had fallen at his feet. He balled his hand into a fist and I started spitting up blood, and felt my insides twist. He unballed his fists "I passed out didn't I?" He laughed "Not this time, whore." and I realized I wasn't dreaming. He balled his fist faster this time causing me to cough up more blood. "Oh we're going to have so much fun now that I'm free." He clapped his hand together "What should we start with first huh?" he unclenched his hand and crossed his fingers and I felt my lungs compress.

"You stupid bastard" he smirked "No, no I'm cunning darling I'm smart. I couldn't get to you when you were strong I had to wait and wait for days I sat there just waiting for this moment." He clenched his wrist and it was back to coughing out blood propping myself up with my good arm, he pulled me up by my jacket "This is where you let me make you my weapon" I spat blood into his face "Never." he shrugged and dropped me "suit yourself." he pulled out a knife "this is the song that never ends it will go on and on my friends some people started-" he smirked and sent me sliding into a tree my dumb bag caught on my foot.

"AVERY?" Sams voice yelled, and when I didn't respond Alistair raised his finger up to his lips and clenched both his fists causing me to scream out. The brother appeared "HEY! Yo-" Deans voice cracked when he saw who it was. "Dean." Sam restrained his brother, and I slammed down. My eyelids fluttered I don't know how he did it, but he got out. I fought the darkness so hard, and thats when it went off inside me, I felt something surge through me and I realized I will never lay down and die. I pushed past the pain and the darkness and picked myself up, covered in sweat and blood, I forced myself to grab the knife that I stole from my bag. He had Sam and Dean up against the old abandoned looking building. He turned around as soon as my footsteps could be heard my eyes glowing with rage. "Alistair you son of a bitch, if you think you can kill me you're going to have to try a lot harder." I felt the surge of anger as he tilted his head and laughed. He flicked his hand and to my surprise I didn't go flying backwards. "So, are you hopped up on devil crack now darling. Did I break you down?" I glared at him "No, Alistair demon blood isn't my thing." He laughed and pushed his palm out only causing a wind, panic surging through his face, and I charged stabbing him a blinding white light emitting from the knife. Forcing me to cover my eyes and lean away. The gas didn't go away in fear it poured out of him and exploded with a force. Sending me stumbling backward watching Sam and Dean fall from the wall, I felt all my energy drain from me the last thing I remember are Sam and Dean running towards me. 

 

I opened my eyes feeling stiff and cold, realizing I was in nothing but my underwear in an Ice Bath. Screaming I nearly cracked my skull open trying to get out when the door flew open Sam, Dean and "Charlie what the fu...." it dawned on me. She set me up, "Sam, Dean leave." She instructed. I refused to look at them "You were in the ice bath because your fever peaked and you were twitchy." the door shut behind them. "How long have you been working with them?" she looked down at the floor, "Since I was 17." I groaned "Glorious. Why?" I knew her well enough to know that she never did anything without a good intention behind it. "You're not going to like it, I mean really not going to like it. But there are a lot of demons on your ass right now, and well we didn't know why but after that..." I groaned "You're stuck here with me, Cas, Sam, and Dean." I shivered and realization hit her. "Right follow me." She chucked a towel at my face and I wrapped it around myself and limped trying hard to keep up "How long have I been out?" She stopped and opened a door, "4 days, it was hard to keep Sam and Dean away, after you know you uh well. Especially Sam he was so concerned." I shook my head walking in the room I found it surprisingly bare, the boring grey walls and just a hard looking bed although my clothes were layed out and clearly washed. "Tell me when you're done changing." She slipped out and closed the door. 

I sighed and slipped out of the wet bra and undies and into fresh good smelling clean ones, wiggling my jeans on throwing a tank top on and a plain black hoodie. I noticed my weapons and slid my gun in its usual spot, and quickly applied makeup. I started shoving my clothes in the dresser noticing a pile with a yellow post it on it 'I noticed you have no Pj shirts so here -Sam' I shook my head grinning at the pile pulling one up to my nose, making mental note of what he smelled like. "Avery, you okay?" Charlie shouted from the otherside of the door, "I uhm yeah! I'm just putting my boots on." I tossed the rest of the clothes in the dresser mentally scolding myself for even doing that, I mean who does that, it seemed so well creepy. I slipped on some socks and shoved on my boots, limping out to open the door trying not to let myself ponder on how weird that was. "Sam and Dean need to see you..." I rolled my eyes how great here comes the questions I don't have answers to, and here comes my questions being ignored. I followed Charlie to a library where Sam was sitting laptop and a whole bunch of papers scattered infront of him, Dean standing with a beer turning around nodding at Charlie she patted my back and wandered off. 

"Do you know how you did it?" Dean glared at me accusingly "No, if I did I think I would tell you." Sam looked at Dean eyebrows raised "Are you going to ask her about Al-" I gritted my teeth "Alistair, I've been having very graphic dreams about him for a very long time. I thought it was just- well I don't actually know." Sam looked down sympathetic look on his face "Can you remember what he did in these dreams?" I rolled my eyes "Straight into the trauma, well he'd torture me and try and force demon blood down my throat. He only got me to drink it once, in the very first dream. But other than that he'd rant but it all felt real so I'd be too busy in searing pain to actually hear." Dean slammed his hands down on the table "God dammit, think yellow eyes forgot a kid?" Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. "Her background check says her parents are still living. But if they didn't interfere with it why wou-" How lovely a background check what did they think I was a axe murderer? I mean I know I hunt, I get that but jesus that doesn't mean I'm a psychopath. I mean the hunting lifestyle isn't exactly everyones slice of pie, but I sucked in school unless it was music and english and where exactly would that get me? 

"Avery we just want some answers." I slammed my fist down and stood up "You think I don't want fucking answers? Lets start with hey I dont know maybe the fact that you used Charlie to set me up, or the fact you ran a background check on me, or maybe even why on earth do you care so much that there's demons on my ass?" Dean looked down at his beer and Sams hands folded in his lap twiddling his thumbs nervously "How did I even survive." I whispered out the event fully rushing back to me, and it hit me. I'm not normal, I'm just as bad as those demon scum and I haven't even had a sip of their blood but now I'm contemplating it for answers. "Look, I understand how it looks to you crazy I get it. But I don't have answers so either stick around to get some or die." I looked down and fell into the trap of my thoughts.

"Avery?" a hand snapped infront of my face and reflexes kicked in I grabbed the wrist pulling the person into my reach pinning their wrist behind their back pinching their nerves in the neck forcing them down on the table with a grunt. halfway through that I registered it as Sam. "Fuck, sorry." I pulled back looking horrified at my hand he just chuckled I looked around the room for Dean "Where'd he-" Sam straightened himself out turning around facing me looking down at me with a curious expression the words getting caught in my throat when I saw how tall he was, a foot taller than me at the most. I mean I'd seen him before but we were so close, I could see the colour of his eyes and it was breath taking I felt my breath hitch in my throat . His toned arms visible thanks to thanks to his blue plaid shirt being rolled up, and he smelt fantastic. I made the mistake of eye contact noticing everything and now I really couldn't breathe.

"Where'd who what?" Sams eyebrows scrunched together confused look apparent. I blushed baking up into the chair "Uh sorry I got uh... Dean where'd he go off too?" Sam shrugged "I dunno somewhere with Cas probably." I nodded "Did you want to go out...? Coffee maybe?" I flushed was he that forward a voice in the back of my head whispered to me to do it but before I could words came tumbling out of my mouth "Sam I- I barley kn-" his face went red and his hand flew to the back of his neck nervously rubbing "I- I no- I didn't mean it that way- I meant like get out of the bunker." His face went a shade of red and I mentally facepalmed my nervous laughter kicked in oh god awkward "Uh yeah actually, I'd kill for a coffee at this point." He smiled "Follow me." I hobbled after him huffing and puffing at the extreme effort "Cas' healing will take a day or so to finally be done. To answer your whole how did I survive question" He slowed down his pace allowing me to catch up to him. "Cas' healing?" He tilted his head "I'm surprised Charlie didn't tell you?" I shook my head talking was too much. "Cas is an angel. He used his healing mojo or whatever to fix you, you were in pretty bad shape insides all twisted all sorts of messed up." I sighed and breathed out heavily focusing on the I lived part although at this point is it really a good thing. "Angel. huh." and we stopped at a door allowing me to catch my breath I was wheezing at this point. Why is being injured so much work.

Sam opened the massive door and as soon as I was in the middle I spun around looking at all the beautiful cars letting it all absorb in, and one caught my eye no friggin way. I hobbled over to a 65 Riveria "Dibs." Sam laughed, "You might have to fight Dean for that." I nodded "Challenge accepted." he raised his eyebrows "You don't know my brother it'll be a-" I cut him off "I know this car inside and out. It will be a fair match now what are we taking?" Sam rolled his eyes and led me over to a sleek black doge challenger 2013 I nodded in approval. hobbling to the passengers side. we took off "I have no other choice but to stay with you guys do I?" His grip on the steering wheel tightened "if you want to live, no." I nodded "So when you guys started looking for me after the whole my girlfriends a demon ordeal I ran a background check, with other hunters and shit..." Sams focus shifted from the road to me. "So you know about us?" I shrugged "I think I do, I know Dean and Jo were a thing, and it ended bloody right after mine ended bloody. I know that you're 23 and basically have been through hell and back, I know about the blood, and I know you supposedly can't be trusted." his grip on the wheel tightened "So you think we're dangerous?" I shook my head "I'd be stupid not to, but I'm not afraid of you. You know you aren't the monster you think you are, or the one people make you." He glared "You wont be saying that in a while trust me." " I drummed my fingers on my good thigh "I'm going to regret this but I'm going to trust you. I'm not dead yet am I?" Sams stared stone face at the road not listening "Can we turn on music?" Sam nodded visably distracted and I turned on rock. 

30 minutes of being left with my own thoughts and cheesy 80's rock we pulled up to a faint little coffee shop. Sam shut off the engine and rubbed his hands on his pants finally speaking "Well we're here,do you want me to just go in?" I averted eye contact I nodded "Considering I'm immobile." He nodded "What do you want?" I bit my lip. "Large coffee black, and some sort of food?" he nodded and got out muttering the order to himself. I sat there contemplating looking at the keys dangling in the ignition, just sitting there. I had enough money to fly under the radar and not be tracked by them I could hide from them. I did it before, and I made up my mind.


	5. Should I stay or Should I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN HONOR OF SPN TONIGHT

I unbuckled my seatbelt heart racing hands nervously shaking I reached to open the car door slowly but surly bracing myself as I slid out the car door, hobbling around and I finally reached my destination looking up at the decals of the coffee shop door before pushing it opened Sam stood there at the end waiting for the order clearly and I walked over to him. "Why'd you leave the car?" he raised his eyebrow, I pushed my hands in my pocket and looked at the floor "I didn't trust myself not to take off, I was heavily thinking about it." the crinkling of paper bags caused me to look up, a fairly attractive blonde was handing the bags to Sam he curtly nodded "Thanks." she batted her eyelashes "Oh its no problem come back anytime." she sounded sultry and he just forced a smile. Turning around he handed me a warm cup from the tray, I felt the warmth in my palms. I hobbled a little faster getting the door for him. Feeling the cool air surrounding me I clutched the cup closer to me, the cold never usually bothered me but the contrasting feelings were nice. 

Sam rested the tray with one cup in it ontop of the car leaning on the car, "So, instead of leaving you forced yourself to go to me?" he tilted his head I nodded "Well the thoughts seemed irrational. Lets put it this way, you've kept me alive for a reason." He nodded "I don't understand why you stayed but I'm glad Dean would've had my ass if you got away on my watch. Especially since you aren't exactly supposed to be here." I laughed taking a sip of my coffee it was more bitter than my usual order but I felt that changes were needed. "Am I actually allowed out of wherever you live?" he shook his head no "No, but Dean wont be back until later in the night so it doesn't matter." I raised my eyebrows "So you're actually giving me a chance?" He drank from his cup, "You gave us one. I owed you one anyways." a light snow started and he unlocked the car, "Freedoms over now I'm guessing?" He sighed "Yeah we have to get back before Charlie." I hobbled over to my side and slid in. 

Sam let out a loud laugh "So wait let me get this straight you got your ass handed to you by a 5 year old with an umbrella." I groaned "A 5 year old ghost with a pointy umbrella. Who even told you about that!?" He grinned like a child "Charlie." I grumbled last time I tell her about anything. "Was this part of your research?" For the past 25 minutes Sam had been quizzing me about my previous cases and life before hunting and why I got into the whole scene. "Nevermind, it was just one of my first cases before I decided to train myself. So, the answer to that I yeah, I did." We finally took a turn and the building came up into sight "Uh oh." He looked at me face panic struck I drew my eyebrows together "What?" He pointed to the motor cycle, and the people entering the building. "Charlie" I shrugged "Maybe if we go back into the garage she wont notice?" He nodded. The garage door slid open and we parked as quietly as possible. I hobbled to catch up to Sam, who was practically running. Walking into the place Sam led me down the same hall again he nodded for me to go handing me the food and he turned around I placed the food on the table and opened the nearest book. It was filled with nice writing 'LSATS' just a study guide I pulled my leg up to sit cross legged and the door opened "We're home!" Charlies voice rang through. There was a loud flush and a tap running and Sam walked out the moment Charlie hit the bottom of the stairs with her lady friend.

I waved awkwardly, "Hey." Charlie smiled "So I'm guessing you're staying?" I nodded her partner coughed "Oh Avery this is Dorthy we're actually back to just pick up the last of our stuff then we're going on a er-" She looked at Dorthy and laughed "Vacation of sorts?" I raised my eyebrows "Oh? Well have fun you guys!" as soon as they walked past Sam let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." I laughed and took a sip of my coffee going back to reading the book. 

"What are you even reading." Sam broke my concentration about 30 minutes later "Stuff." He rolled his eyes "Yes I get that but what kind of stuff." I shrugged "Law stuff, it's pretty interesting actually." Sam shot up out of his seat coming over to me leaning over my shoulder breath hitting my neck, I bit my lip "Sam could you, not." I choked out turning red. He backed up "Sorry I'm just curious as to where you got my study notes from, seeing as they were in my room." I closed the book regretting it already with his tone of voice he sounded protective over them, considering it was the period in his life where he got away and finally got to do what he wanted. I felt stupid for not remembering that. I handed the book over standing up embarrassed I ran my fingers through my hair. He took the book back "It's okay, I find it funny you actually took interest in it." I shrugged "I want to know how many crimes I've committed and I want to know what to say to get out of it, loop holes its interesting to see if I can dig my way out of it" he shook his head. He reached over to the bag sitting down "Turkey or chicken?" I contemplated "Turkey." He tossed a sandwich over and I unwrapped it taking a bite moaning into it "This- is so good" I said with my mouthful he chuckled "hmmmn ish foo, is all I got out of that" I gulped down my food and wiped the corner of my mouth "I haven't eaten in like 4 days shut your face." He just shook his head amused expression on his face.

About 30 minutes after the front door opened Dean dragging an bloody Castiel "SAM" He called and Sam and I rushed to his aid I tossed all the books off the table Sam pointed me towards a cupboard "Everything you need is there get it. Now" Dean sounded worried sick. I hobbled over to the cupboard balancing the towels bottle of whiskey and box of stuff trying to move as fast as possible Dean ran his hands through his hair clearly emotionally distressed. "Sam he's not in the right state of mind to do this we need to act fast there's a lot of blood." I was confused wasn't he supposto be invincible? Sam froze "Dean is that okay?" Dean nodded and I took my belt off tightening it around the top of the large slash on his arm earning a gutteral groan from him. "You took care of me I promise I will take care of you" I slipped or rubber gloves from the kit grabbing the tweezers and a cloth damp with alcohol I began my work. I had no choice but to work fast I wasn't sure if angels could survive mass blood loss. "Thank you Avery." I nodded "Again you took care of me." I knotted and snipped the end of the last bit of the stitches. "Dean get him clean and in bed, you know the drill I guess." Dean nodded "Thank you." him and Sam hoisted Castiel off to his room. I used disinfectant wipes wiping down the table, and I picked up all the books placing them back to the original state on the table. I sat down and put my head down on the table. Closing my eyes, maybe I'd take a 5 minute nap. I nestled into my folded arms. 

A book slammed down on the table my eyes flew open and I sat up Dean sat there laughing "You know you have a room right?" I nodded wiping my mouth out of habit. "Yeah I know. I was going to catch 5 minutes." I stretched up yawning, "You're no good burnt out." I shrugged "I had 4 days of sleep I'm sure-" Dean shook his head "He wont be able to really hurt you, in your dreams. You have control take it." I looked at my hands sighing. "I know, it- I can't explain it. I just can't. I just don't want to sleep." I sighed. Dean looked sympathetic "I get that, dreams can be scarier than reality." I nodded putting my head in my hands. "So what did you and Sam do today?" his voice was laced with the 'did you fuck' tone and I blushed. "We did nothing Dean relax, she just read a lot." Sam came out of the hallway shooting me a concerned look. Dean rolled his eyes "Jeez Sammy I give you prime opportunity and you waste it." He shook his head, and I burst into a fit of laughter. "Hey do you guys have anything good to drink here?" Deans eyes went wide "You drink?" I shook my head "Dude epic fail at researching me. Yeah I do. Not fruity drinks either although they are pretty good." Deans face lit up "I'll be back!" He ran out of the room. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Sam "What was that about?" Sam rolled his eyes "There's a lot of old alcohol here, and Cas doesn't exactly like heavy drinks, and I prefer just beer." I decided that I would change Sams mind about the beer. Dean came rushing back in with a vintage bottle of Bush I cried out "NO WAY!" Dean nodded "I should've known when I saw the shirt when Cas did your laundry!" "I never got to thanking you guys for that, and hey uh Sam thanks." "Its no problem" He smiled Dean looked confused and shrugged it off.

A yawned sprawling across the couch in the library reading a copy of the hobbit, I was getting to the good part when Sam sat down beside me. "It's like 3Am you gonna sleep?" I shook my head "I'm trying not to sleep." Sam nodded "I understand the nightmares, I get flashbacks when I sleep." I sat up and crossed my legs giving him more room. I stretched up and I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck. "Its frustrating, because I'm not at full potential and need sleep but I'm not running the risk." I sighed picking at my split end "If its any good my room is next to yours." I nodded "It helps a bit. Sucks for you though, I've been told I mumble in my sleep." I turned to look at him to catch his gaze, or more of him staring at me intently. "Dean is like a airplane its okay." I laughed looking at the bookshelf still feeling the anxiety the tingling on the inside with the side of queasy causing my hands to shake making me feel afraid, the feeling in my stomach like I just hit the highest point in a rollercoaster and its nothing but down from there. I tried to steady my breathing. "I'm not usually this weak in front of others for future reference."   
I pulled my knees to my chest and took a shaky breath, they're just nightmares right? They can't hurt you. I stood up stretching cracking my back. Sam mimicked my actions, "If you need anything call." I nodded following him to our room area. "Good night Avery." I opened my door, and shoved my bed against the wall. 

I took off the clothes I changed into wincing at how it hurt over my leg setting my phone alarm for 7, and plugged it in. Changing into a pair of shorts and one of Sam's huge grey shirts I climbed into bed finally relaxing pulling the cheap comforter set over me letting my thoughts rest finally, I drifted off.

 

"Hello?" my call echoed out in the empty rooms of the old building, "Anyone there?" Sam came running from around a corner looking freaked out. "Avery, I.. why am I here?" I looked at him funny, "We're on a hunt Sam. Like do you selectively ignore Dean when he-" He came up to me covered in blood, and his face morphed. Alistair, I took a deep breath. "Alistair. Lovely to see you." He looked angry "You sent me back and thats a no no in my books sweatheart." he tsked. "You're in my world now not hell. You have nothing on me." He raised an eyebrow, "Oh but sweetie mind games are my specialty." I blinked and was smashed into the wall, full force. I screamed feeling a knife slice across my shoulder he was there breathing hot. "Where's the control sweetheart?" He cut my palm letting the blood drip on the floor. I forced myself to think of sending him back to hell to break his grip but I couldn't. Alistair cupped my jaw and sliced his palm, "No you stupid son of a bitch NO." I shut my eyes "SAM!" I screamed in hopes of him hearing, but my voice echoing back to me gave me nada. "You think I dont know you talk in your sleep? You think I haven't dealt with that?" Sleep? He struck me across the face again and again. I felt myself tumble across the floor pillar in the gut bringing me to a halt. The burning sensation in my lungs told me that I'd be coughing up blood soon enough "Tsk tsk tsk, should've drunk up like a good girl." and the coughing escalated I couldn't breathe between coughs. A female walked in, golden hair falling over her shoulders, looking ashamed to be here and I recognized her. "Jo-" I spurted more blood. I was back to the wall and a cart was wheeled out, Alistair smirked "Wait for your friend Jo." I tried restraining I nearly passed out. Heavily breathing I gave up, "Don't please, it makes this harder. Jo please." I begged. Jo looked down at her equipment picking up salt and when the footsteps got louder she slipped gloves on. Looking up I saw her eyes pitch black and the stinging on my palm was unreal "wait until you see my partner.". 

I shot up clutching my palm, drenched in sweat. The annoying Kiss song woke me up, I sat up and closed my eyes the dream flooding back to me. Holding my head in my hands trying to shake the thought, I finally got up turning my alarm off. Noticing my limp was gone and I was mobile again. I pulled on new clothes and wiped last nights makeup off with a wipe and reapplied new. Spraying dry shampoo in my hair and brushing it through I was ready for the day. Slipping my usual hipster framed glasses on and grabbing my phone I bumped into a huge person phone going flying. I bent over to get my phone looking up getting a nice look at Cas barely covered I raised my eyebrows taking in his physic and how he wasn't injured. "Sorry about your communicational device." I gave him a look "Uh.. its okay I guess. It's not cracked or anything so I think I'll be fine." He nodded "Dean said if I saw you tell you to get a duffle ready there's a hunt and they need you." I nodded "Okay, thanks Castiel." He nodded curtly getting water everwhere. Mentally noted angels are strange, like E.T strange. I left my door open and threw together the usual duffle.

A loud cough at my doorway caused me to turn around while packing the last bit of my I.D's . "How was your sleep last night?" Sam questioned as soon as we made eye contact, I turned back to zipper my bag up. "Great." I fake perked my voice and turned around trying to push by him but he grabbed me by my elbows. "Truth." He demanded "It was nasty, I don't want to talk about it." I wasn't feeling telling Sam about Jo, I've told them too much already, I should not be getting close to them. I know what happens to people who get close to them, they die. "Avery, don't be afraid to tell me-" I grunted "I'm not afraid I just don't feel like its your problem." and it really wasn't. He looked at me, "What is up with you and Dean and hiding stuff, it's not healthy." I raised my eyebrows "Demon blood Sam. Thats all I have to say, don't preach to me about hiding shit." I felt bad looking at his face it was harsh, and unlike me he had reasoning to actually hide it I brushed past him. "I heard the screaming, it was impossible not to." his tone was less harsh he pulled my wrist making me face him. I closed my eyes and sighed, "This is a terrible time. Just let me forget it and do the one thing I haven't completely failed at, okay?" He sighed nearly elbowing me trying to get his hand up to run it through his hair. I realized how close we were jammed in my door frame. Yet again I found myself caught up in his facial feautures, the slight stubble and the bags under his eyes heavily apparent, I recigonized it. "You've been having flashbacks." He averted my gaze, "That's why your concerned, because yo-" Dean walked by and I shutup trying my best to look casual. "Are you guys coming or are you going to have an indepth conversation on whatever your talking about forever." I looked at Sam concerned walking out my door, catching up to Cas.


	6. Hunting

"This is like the time you thought you had herpes." I laughed nearly choking on my coke. What did Dean just say? Sam was trying to argue on the case and what I just heard I was questioning heavily. "I'm sorry Sam did what?" Dean nodded laughing "He lost his virginity and thought he had an STD." I nearly cried, "How did you find out he didn't?" "Dean" Sam used a warning tone, "I asked him how he was-" "DEAN." Sam cried out in disbelief. "Shaving his-" Sam coughed flushed red. "I swear to god Dean." "Pubes." Sam leaned forward face in his hands "Dude, did you seriously just do that?" Dean looked at me through the mirror "It was razor burn, he didn't use shaving crème because he thought it didn't apply to pubic regions." I was hunched over laughing. I sat back up again still giggling Castiel looked at me weirdly. "Rhonda Hurley." Dean nearly killed us slamming on the breaks. "Sammy don't you dare. I will make you walk kid." Sam turned to face me, "You know what Dean let slip when he was drunk?" I smirked "How to shave his pubes?" Dean laughed and started to drive again. Sam made a sour face and turned to face the front "Fine I wont tell you." I groaned realizing it was going to eat at me. "No I want to know tell me." "So help me god Sam if you tell her I'll -" "She made him wear panties and he liked it." I burst out laughing. Dean jacked up his music. Looking mortified. Castiel looked at me funny "I don't understand what's so funny?" I just put my hand on his shoulder trying to regain composure "Nothing Castiel absolutely nothing." He just shrugged and went back to staring out his window. 

We finally got to the motel a good hour later, I raced Sam to a bed for dibs losing by a good second. "Damn your long legs." I shoved him an huffed. He smirked I tossed my bag on the couch, I may not be sleeping but its a softer place for your butt than a couch plus blankets. I turned on the old T.V to some crappy cartoon, and waited for Dean and Cas to get back from the investigation. Sam plopped down beside me, he placed his laptop on my lap and I started searching. "Avery we need to talk." I sighed browsing through the list of deaths "Sam, there's nothing to talk about." I opened the file of Chloe Eldrige. "Hello, moose's." A British accent made me jump. I turned around to the direction of the accent and I drew the gun from the back of my pants turning the safety off cocking it ready to fire, "Who are you?" I pointed it at the tubby man standing at the foot of Sam's bed "Oh sweet heart that thing doesn't work on me." his eyes went all red. A higher power in hell, great. I put it down "Crowley what do you want." Sam and I stood up Sam pulling me in by the waist. "I'm here to give you information to get information. If you catch my drift." Sam shook his head "No." The man he called Crowley rolled his eyes "Moose don't be so defensive. I'm here to help, uh, Bambi here out." I squinted my eyes "Did you just call me fucking bambi? Do you have a death wish?" Crowley let out a chuckle "Feisty Moose better watch out. Bambi looks mad." I pulled out my gun Sam restraining me "Bambi's a deer you unculture-" He rolled his eyes "You people with your technicalities. Just calm down would you. I'm here to help you specifically Bambi I'd be thankful if I were you." His tone was laced with sass. Sam finally let go of me. I took a step away from him.

"There are things I need to know. I'll give you an answer of sorts for an answer." my eyes narrowed "What?" He looked at me funny."I don't like the idea of this Avery." I rolled my eyes "Get over it Sam." Crowley laughed. "What's your sign? No this isn't a cheesy pickup line its a legi-" I rolled my eyes "Scorpio born November 20th." "Heaven wants you too." I furrowed my brows. "Even after Castiel's holy twink healing do you scar?" I rolled my eyes and pulled up my sleeve "This is the only one that hasn't healed.", I showed him the scar across my arm pale white against my olive skin. I rolled my sleeve down "Your soul is bound to someone else's it would mean trouble if you ever met, and it seems you already have. We don't know who though a little strange you think?" I looked at Sam, his lips were drawn in a thin line, and he did not look happy . "Last one, are you a virgin." I flushed red "What are you a horny teenage boy?" I spat out in disgust. He laughed "No my dear bambi, it matters." I raised my eyebrows "In what context?" "Oh for christs sake, do you still have a hymen?" I shook my head "Yes. I'm a virgin." I mumbled Sam turned and looked at me facial features spelling out disbelief. "Bambi, you're in under your head, especially with the Winchesters you know what happens to friends of them." He nodded toward Sam and with that he disappeared . Before I could even get a word out the door opened. Letting a flustered looking Dean in and an angry Castiel in "Where is he?!" Castiel roared I drew my eyebrows together "Crowley. Avery where is he?" Castiel stormed over to me. I shook my head "Do I look like I fucking know? I just got totally bombarded there." Sam nodded at Dean and dragged Castiel off into the kitchen area. Dean sat down on the bed nodding for me to sit to the one across from his. "What did he say?" I rolled my eyes "He called me Bambi and asked me 'questions'." I used air quotes around the questions. "And?" I rubbed my forehead "Angels are after me as well, my soul is bound to someone else's that I've already met and it means trouble, and I'm in deep." Dean whistled "Damn." I nodded "How'd the info gathering go agent?" He shook his head "EMF off the charts. Its looking like whatever did this isn't done. It also left this..." He pulled a shred of a piece of paper out, aged "Dear, Gloria..." I ran to Sams laptop Gloria, it clicked. I ran back over to Dean "Chloe Eldrige, murdered. Sister Gloria presumed dead, missing. They never found her. It's a really old case from the 1800's" 

I slid the laptop over to Dean. "So this Gloria chick was crazy, and I mean microwave the family pet crazy." I nodded, Sam walked back in and shook his head "Cas is fuming, I have no clue what Crowley did but it set him off big time." I sat there, "You guys are seriously in works with a red level demon? Are you fucking insane?" Dean rolled his eyes "It's only temporary." I shook my head "These things never end well." Sam coughed "Uh, so what have you found?" Dean turned the screen to Sam's face, he nodded "Looks about right." So question is where are the bones?" I shook my head "My guess at what happened is the police overlooked the fact the house is huge victorian, and a mansion, so there are probably thousands of secret places." Sam nodded. I managed to find floor plans, "Is it just me or does that look like a secret room?" Sam took the laptop from me "A lot of the older houses had whole secret houses built within them, it's possible..." 

I walked up the the house looking behind me at the impala. Getting an encouraging nod from Sam. I straightened my skirt and knocked on the door. "Ms. Flowers?!" The door opened "Hi, may I help you?" I nodded "Actually you may." I handed her the official looking document and she nodded for me to come in, my heels clicking on the varnished wood floor. "Due to the recent murder of your husband, and the disappearance of your children. The Federal investigations department will be taking over your house for one night to further the investigation-" She rolled her suitcase, "I'm going to stay with my friend for a couple nights actually, I don't feel safe." My mouth fell into the shape of an O. "Oh, well. I promise you miss we will get you kids back." She picked up her keys "Dont promise me bull." She was taking a key off the hook "I'm not lying miss, its what I do." She nodded and pressed the house key into my palm. Wordlessly walking down the driveway. Pulling out I stood there frozen, poor women, losing her kids and Husband in the same year. "Hey." A hand on my shoulder made me jump "Jesus Sam." I turned around getting a good look at the main level. Dean dropping the duffle bag full of stuff, "You idiots realize how at risk you are?" Dean looked at me funny and Sams face had a big NO written across it. "You're siblings. She takes siblings?" I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't matter anyways Sammy's going to the graveyard." I nodded "Well that's good."

I forced Sam and Dean to turn around as I changed clothes. No way in hell was I hunting in heels and a tight skirt. I pulled up my jeans and pulled on my white tank and leather jacket slipping my combat boots back on. "Done." I shoved my clothes in the bag. Turning around to sams slightly pinkish face and Dean laughing. "Okay y'all are insane." Dean shoved a shoutgun towards me with salt filled shells. Sam started walking towards the door and Cas appeared. "Just in time buddy." Cas turned and glared "Where am I going?" Sam motioned for him "Gravesite." Dean tossed me a flask, "Holy water?" Dean shook his head "Whiskey." I opened it and took a nice swig. Closing it stuffing it in my inside pocket. 

I walked down the creaky old basement steps gun prepared for anything. "So the floor plans said there was only one secret room in this whole place, and you mean to tell me they didn't even check." Dean shook his head "It was the 1800's what did you want an extensive search." I shrugged "Yeah Dean, it was their job." He rolled his eyes I slid the washer to the side and knocked on the wall, hollow as expected. I slid my knife along the tacky wall paper revealing a door. Not even bothering to try and open the handle less door I kicked it in, I covered my mouth, "Holy shit." Dean finally came rushing over. The room was in perfect pristine condition the floors looking freshly polished. I walked in tugging on the light chord."Avery." I turned around and Dean had a small panel opened "Ladies first." I rolled my eyes Sliding my shotgun in "Pussy." I got on my knees and I crawled in, this was a pretty wide passageway. I stood up brushing myself off pulling my flashlight from my belt clicking it on. "Which way from here?" Dean shrugged. We worked out way through the walls finding nothing, "Dude, theres nothing." I sighed "There's no way there's nothing." I aimed my light at the ceiling. noticing a gaping hole I nodded for Dean to go up first. I put my shotgun between a hole in the "roof" and used it as a sort of pull up bar, handing it to Dean when I got up. "Nothing huh." I shook my head, "I'm going to kill all of the ghosts if my nails get wrecked." I turned my flashlight back on and noticing a glint I walked up closer to it wiping rust off of it."Dean, is this room on the floor plan." He shook his head "No I dont think so..." We exchanged looks. 

He turned to open the door and I covered his back there was a loud slam. The door slammed shut after him. I jiggled the handle, this was never a good sign."Dean!" I yelled banging on the door, "AVERY DONT WORRY I'LL GET YOU OUT." I had no clue what was going on, the doors shut and separated us. I slammed my foot into the door by the handle that doing nothing, "DEAN I CAN'T GET IN." "Fucks sakes." I muttered under my breath. I was locked in the damn walls of the house. Then as if it couldn't get worse, she appeared angry as all hell screaming. I had two choices,either fight or take the easy opt out. The walls were thin planks I charged crashing through the wall landing on my back "Fuck me." I groaned. Deans hand outstretched I grabbed it. She came out of the wall , and my shotgun was chucked at me. Her angry face turned pleading and she fell at my knees tattered dress I looked around at the room "HELP" spelt out in blood dried and peeling. I picked her up off of the ground trying not to shudder, she was in the worst shape, neck purple with rope marks, arms bloodied. "My father he's got my sister somewhere. I need to find him before he d-" she dissipated burning up. "Dammit! She's not who we're looking for." I sighed. "Whatever. Just call Sam and let him know. We'll regroup." Dean pulled out his phone, "Sammy where are you?" he nodded "Get the dads bones." He hung up. "Well?" He loaded his gun again "They're at the family grave site." I nodded "We just have to survive should be easy, right?" I nodded sitting down "Do you ever wonder the full story about shit like this?" I ran my hands along my gun, aiming it at the massive hole I left in the wall. "The less I know the better." I nodded "Hey I have a question about Sam." Dean looked up from his gun. "What?" I sighed "Did the whole lucifer thing really go down?" He sighed "Partially, the story's a little warped though, Sam was 19. Fresh off of blood and honestly a mess. Lucifer came rolling in and it was all downhill from there." I nodded "Sorry." a loud clump from the wardrobe that I was sitting by made me jump I moved the broom piece ready to shoot. 2 kids came barrelling out. They rushed to me grabbing my waist, "Is she gone?" the boy looked scared "I don't know" I looked at Dean for help.

Boots, the clunk of work boots in the room caused the kids to scream and cry I turned around and got a good glimpse, Dean and I both shot, it doing nothing. I shoved the kids towards Dean "Get them out now." Dean nodded and pushed the kids out the hole. I shot again it doing nothing the man heavily breathing picked up the broom handle and sickly smiled. I fired empty this time. Why wasn't this creep saying anything, I backed up into the wall and swung the iron bit of my gun at him. He frowned he reached out. I ran past him through the gaping hole the thud of his boots alerted me he was still there "PLEASE LISTEN." I jumped down the hole tucking and rolling getting back on my feet. running again I followed the walls to the basement room I came in from. I slammed the paneling over it turning around to see Dean tied up on the chair and the kids tied together on the bed, a girl in a dress holding a knife. "I see you've met my sister and my father, quite the charming duo." I sharply inhaled she flickered "NO!" She screamed out and flickered out.   
"We just have to survive he said it should be easy he said." Dean rolled his eyes "Oh shutup." I smirked untying him. The panel burst open the Dad standing there "Where are her bones?" he sighed "Under the oak in the back." I walked over to the scared looking kids. "Hey I got you." I untied them "Dean. Go." He nodded grabbing the bag running. "Why?" The ghost of the man burnt up before I could get an answer. I rushed the kids up the stairs and out the door.

Stumbling through the front door, gasping. My head hurt and I fell to my knees, the graveyard images filling my head. "Avery?!" Dean put the kids in the car and rushed over, and I saw it. "Sam he's in trouble." I groaned out in pain again head in hands "Fucking hell." The images rushed to me. Crowley standing there, and I got up and swung. "LITERALLY I'M GONNA KILL HIM IF HE TOUCHES..." Deans hands on my shoulder snapped me out of it for a second "Calm down... is he still at the ceme-" another sharp pain to my head. I pushed myself up and sprinted, the place was walking distance but I didn't have time for that. My vision returned and I pulled the knife from its sheath, I saw him standing there pinning Sam by the neck "Crowley." He spun around Sam still up on the huge tree. Dean finally caught up to me. "Crowley what are you doing." Crowley huffed. "I am dealing with moose, I come to talk and he has the audacity to STAB ME, ME of all people." I unsheathed my knife and stepped forward "You know what I'm so tempted to lodge this down your throat. He had his guard up you idiot" he laughed "Aren't you just the scariest thing bambi." I went to charge but Dean grabbed my shoulder. "Don't worry. Castiel is-"

The flutter of angel wings caused us to turn around. "Crowley." Castiels voice was mad, "Cas, can we talk abo-" there was a crack of thunder and the skies turned grey "Put Sam down now." Crowley sighed "You know I can't do that." I felt the ground whiz from underneath me and I was slammed right next to Sam, Dean following suit. "Look Cassie I do what I want, unlike some who pathetically follow the command of meatsuits." he made eyecontact I strained against it feeling the grip falter "You're an ass Crowley." Sam was raging, "Please moose save it." Crowley turned around. "Sam, Dean..." I kept my voice low "When I count to three put your full force against it. Maybe we can break it." "You know Avery it's not going to work." Dean whispered back. "You're still going to do it." I turned to Sam "You'll do it right?" Sam shrugged "Dean its worth a try there are three of us, and he's distracted." We all turned to see that Crowley was in a heated arguement with Cas "One, Two, Three NOW" We all shoved and hit the cement causing Crowleys hand to snap back. He turned around and I scrambled to my feet, I charged at him. Knife sinking through his layers of clothes. "Oh shit." I backed up "Bambi, I must admit that was brave, but very stupid." I laughed "You do realize stupid is the hunter lifestyle?" My eyes followed Castiel who was moving behind him, Sam rushed up behind me and pulled me away from him. "Moose I'm not going to hurt her." "I know Crowley but what Cas is about to do might." Cas placed his hand on Crowleys head. "I'll be in the dungeon." Dean nodded. "Meet you there." Dean started walking back towards the house.


	7. Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plots finally starting to pick up aiii

I rubbed my forehead for the thousandth time, I'm pretty sure I was going to break out if I kept it up. "Sam, you know the signs." Dean snapped "I know but it doesn't add up Dean." After we dropped the kids off they continued speaking of me as if I wasn't there. "ENOUGH, for fucks sake. I'm not on Demon blood for the thousandth time, and I was perfectly fine when I was a kid." Dean slowed down turning onto the highway. "We just don't know what's going on." I shook my head "Don't assume the worst then, you do know if I were out to kill you, you'd be dead already." Dean laughed "You know who you sound like?" I was not amused "Who?" "You sound exactly like Sam when he's grumpy." I rolled my eyes "Dean now is not the time for joking." Sam chided Dean, He laughed "See there it is!" Sam shook his head "No way, I am not that bitchy." Dean sighed "Yeah you're right, you're worse." Sam smacked the back of his head "Bitch." Sam shook his head "Jerk." I rolled my eyes "Y'all are asshats." They both wore a huge smile, they look like carefree siblings for the first time in a while.

It was dawn when we pulled up to the bunker, "Finally." Dean shook his head as the garage door opened, we parked and I carefully opened my door stretching as I walked to the back to grab my bag and headed for the door. "So where exactly is the dungeon?" Sam shook his head "There is no way you're going near him Avery." I rolled my eyes. "Save it. Who's he going to answer to Sammy? Me or you?" Sam shook his head "We'll make him talk." I laughed "My ass you barely lived through that one." His face went full on red "No. That's final." I rolled my eyes and walked in going straight to the library slamming my bag down I'm not a bloody child he needs to realize that, besides this is about me what the hell does it got to do with him. "I got pizza." Castiels voice made me jump he held out a box. "Oh, thanks Castiel." He nodded curtly handing me the box "We will get answers." with that he was gone. 

Dean walked into the room 15 minutes later sleeves rolled up looking frustrated. "You know he only does these things for your safety?" I nodded stuffing a slice in my mouth Dean walked over putting Sam's laptop in front of me stealing a slice, "Occupy yourself, we'll be a while." I sighed "Sure whatever." Dean walked off, and I opened the computer. Half way through the final episode of snk the bunker lights flickered and I got the familiar chill you get when a ghost appears. I reached in my bag for my gun still loaded I got up from my chair and stood up turning around to face a dark haired person about my size "HEY WAIT DON'T." I fired blindly missing shooting the bookshelf. "HEY STOP WHERES SAM AND DEAN." I reloaded putting my gun up firing again this time he appeared in front of my face "Please." I lowered my gun "Interrogating Crowley in the basement...." He sighed and took a step I raised my gun ready to shoot again "I can't let you go near them pal." a figure slammed into me arm gripping my waist other one plucking the gun from my hands I turned around to face the person ready to fight. "Don't hurt him he's a friend Avery!" I mentally face palmed, "FRIEND ARE YOU STUPID? ITS A DEAD PERSON." Sam lowered his voice "That's Kevin." he hastily whispered. I felt my eyes go wide. "Shit, really?" he drew his lips in a thin line and nodded. "Kevin, not to be rude but aren't you Dead?" Sam strained "Avery..." he looked at him sympathetically "I'm so sorry." Kevin shook his head smiling "No, its fine. I'm here on business carrying a message I suppose." I turned around to face him Sams grip around my waist tightened I got goosebumps his warmth enveloping me. He smelled nice, like aftershave and soap. "Well?" "Heaven wants you to stop looking into why they want her, there will be serious consequences if you press further into the matter." He lowered his voice to a whisper "the survival-" there was a loud zap and he was gone. Sam let go of me handing me my gun back "Sam, take me to Crowley now." he sighed "I told you its dangerous..." I rolled my eyes "You're right because safety is always top priority in this job isn't it?" "Fine. If anything happens you leave though got it?" I nodded slinging my bag against my shoulder I had plans to get answers. He lead me to a huge presumably iron set of doors. "How did you hear past the door there is no way in hell you could have." he looked down at the floor, "I didn't hear I..." he paused "...saw." "Like I did?" he nodded "Don't tell Dean, please." I furrowed my brows, "What why not? Didn't you get the headache?" "Long story." I shook my head "No, its not Sam what are you doing?" it dawned upon me Blood. "Sam." He looked down at the floor "Protecting us." I raised my voice "By what killing yourself in the process answer me now!" He shook his head "No, not now." I was bewildered. 

Sam opened the door looking at me silently begging for me not to talk about it. "Look who's joined the party, hello Bambi." Dean turned around "Change your mind Sammy?" He nodded "Mind if I take over Dean?" Crowley laughed "It's all yours." I dropped my bag on the table in front of Crowley, "First things first, can I borrow the demon knife?" Crowley laughed "I hate to be the one to tell you this darling but it doesn't work on me." "I don't care that's not what I need it for." Castiels eyes widened "Avery, I'm sure there's another way." everybody was frozen "Has he answered anything so far?" Dean shook his head "No, but take it from me Avery you wont be the sa-" I rolled my eyes "Spare me the speech Dean, I know." Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the door "Got anything to add Sam?" he shook his head no. "Do what you have to." I nodded Deans face drew back in shock, "You guys can't let her do this I wont let her do this." Sam looked at Dean "I'm not giving her the knife." I sighed "Fine, guess I'll just have to get creative." I pulled out the rosary, holy oil and water and salt plus the knife I stole from the trunk. Turning to face Crowley "Everybody needs to leave." Crowley smirked "Oh you want to be alone Bambi with me all chained up? Kinky." I laughed "No, I don't need to trigger Dean or concern Castiel, or give Sam ideas." I glared at Sam. "I'm not leaving." Dean crossed his arms, Castiel put his hand on Deans shoulder "it's not a good idea for you to watch Dean." Dean shook his hand off "I don't care we aren't letting her do this!" Sam looked down "I don't see another option." Deans jaw slacked and his face had disbelief written all over it. "Look here's how I see it. I've already done shit like this I will get over it. Dean its a risk letting you do or see it, we need you in mental prime." His jaw clenched "No." I looked at Castiel "Do you want answers or not?" Castiels face shifted between emotions and the room fell silent. "Sam and I are staying." I nodded "Fine just get him out of here." Dean shook his head "I can't believe you three. I cannot believe it, you're going to let her mess herself up for answers we can get another way!? You're willing to basically sacrifice your mental sanity!?!" Castiel turned to face Dean "We don't have time for this and you know it. Time is getting very scarce." Dean turned around facing the doors opening them and slamming them behind him. 

I turned to face Crowley for the second time, "Alright Crowley you going to make this easy." He rolled his eyes "Fair enough." I soaked the rosary with holy water proceeding to rub the cross part in salt picking up the knife I cut across his cheek and dangled the cross close to his wound "Now, you're going to tell me why demons want me, or you're going to die, forever. You know what I did to Alistair." He laughed "You couldn't hurt me you don't have the guts." I smiled "That's where you're wrong." I pressed the rosary hard into his cut blood dripping all over the floor, skin sizzling and burning he screamed out I pulled it back grabbing his jaw his blood dripping down my hand "Am I really just all talk now? Next time I'll do it with the holy oil, and that'll scar forever no matter what meat suit you wear." I got up letting go of his jaw purple bruising forming where my hand had been already turning around to the table, catching a glimpse of Sam's horrified face and Castiels look of worrying I pulled more stuff out of my bag, I wasn't prepared to do this but I'd use all the stuff I had packed for the last hunt."Avery..." Sam's tone was soft and he sounded worried "You don't have to keep going." Castiel nodded "I can see what its doing to you Avery, I would advise you stop." I shook my head "I told you, you shouldn't have stayed but did you listen, no. I will not be stopping until I get a damn answer you understand?" I turned back around "You were trained well, did you ever tell them how you got trained?" I picked up the holy oil and submerged my knife in it, "Nope, it never came up. What happened with me and Hayden does not concern them." I pressed the sharp edge of the blade against his throat causing a sizzle and a pop, "You want to keep talking about things that aren't your business though?" I moved the knife down to his arm cutting the fabric upwards and slicing a nice line upwards grabbing the salt and pouring it in washing it away with holy water he strained and tried to move against it screaming in agony. "You know it's suddenly coming back to me." he breathed out heavily I nodded "You gonna talk?" he nodded I stood up turning around, dropping my knife on the table, turning around to face Crowley.

 

"Please do enlighten me. But first Sam, you can let Dean back in." the doors screeched signifying they were opened. "So, as you were saying?" He put his head down, "You're the cage's flower of darkness. That's all we know that's all we've been told, and not to let you bond with the other soul." I turned around and faced Sam, Dean and Cas "Any clue what this means?" Castiel "I have a vague idea, but there's no way." "Are we done here?" Castiel nodded "I'd assume so." I threw all of my stuff in my bag "Nice talk Crowley." His jaw slacked "You're just going to leave me back here to rot and die!?" Dean nodded "Pretty much, yeah." I slung my bag over my shoulder, "Nice talk Crowley." Sam sneered holding the door open for Castiel Dean and I. Castiel effortlessly pushed shelves in front of the door, the flutter of the wings signified he'd left. "So you care to tell me what that was?" I shrugged "What?" Dean looked at me "The whole ESP freak out or maybe the whole torture thing?" I shrugged again "Listen, I did some pretty dark shit to train to become an elite hunter. When Izzy was in the hospital I thought that would be it so me and a friend, well we learned through unorthodox methods." Sams eyebrows furrowed together "It's another story for another time. Listen I don't like to think or talk about it." Dean nodded and turned his back pushing the handle of the door open "We aren't done discussing this. I don't even know how you convinced him to let you into the room." I nodded.

The door slammed shut behind Dean "So, you aren't going to tell him?" he shook his head "I don't need him worrying about me worse than he already does." I went for the door. "Secrets aren't good you know." I twisted the door handle "So tell me about Hayden while your at it." I whirled around door abandoned knife drawn I braced my forearm against his chest and slammed him into the wall knife against his neck "You fucking cunt. Don't you dare speak his name, you know and will know nothing of that." He tried to struggle out of it but I had him pinned. "I am not as weak as you think I am and I will not hesitate to remind you of that if needed." He Slammed me into the wall facing him "Neither am I." I smirked digging my nails into his palm he hissed letting go. I let him go "Sam." I turned around opening the door, "You have a week to get off of it, or Dean finds out about it." I closed the door behind me.

 

I let the warm water wash over me I sighed trying to wash the terrors of the nightmare away, I finally decided to get 2 hours and well, it turned into hell. Trying to wash the disgusting feeling of blood pouring down my body and throat, I absentmindedly hummed along to the music booming from the speakers. Leaning to rinse my hair 'you know you have to tell Sam and Dean about Hayden right?' the pesky thought that wouldn't leave me alone, I wasn't going to tell them, I couldn't exactly go 'Hey yeah, you guys wanna hear a really good tale? Its called Avery fucked up and got in with a demon who professionally trained her to hunt things. She didn't even care he was killing her in the process.' I turned off the tap and reached out for my towel patting it against my face pulling the shower curtain open I dried myself off stepping onto the fluffy mat. I decided to take my time getting ready today seeing as we weren't doing anything. I opened the bathroom a good 30 minutes later hair hanging flat makeup done perfectly and dressed. 

I tiptoed past the boys rooms past the library and into the kitchen, I presume they held the alcohol here and if I was to do anything right now it would be get absolutely smashed even though its about 12 in the afternoon, I'm sure its late somewhere. I went over to the cupboard and rummaged through a whole bunch of cans to finally find an arsenal of alcohol I was glad most hunters drank because oh boy if they didn't I'd be screwed 3 times over. I grabbed a bottle of jack, a cup, and walked into the library, opening Sams laptop I decided I'd finish SnK I filled the cup a quarter way and decided I'd drink every time a titan broke something huge. I groaned when it was over and I wasn't even tipsy, I then decided I might as well just slam back a good portion of the bottle. Finally feeling the world lift off my shoulders I unplugged my phone and jammed my ear buds staring pointlessly at the ceiling getting lost in my thoughts, it was as good as sleeping used to be to me. 

"You son of a bitch." I clenched my fists at the blonde man trapped in the demon trap. "You can't convince me to take your soul I'm sorry." I kicked him in the stomach tears spilling out of my eyes. "Fuck you, what good are you. You're supposed to be a fucking crossroads demon YOU HAVE NO CHOICE." I collapsed in the dirt crying slamming my fist down in anger. I felt arms wrap around me and I froze scared. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He nuzzled his head into my neck. I stopped breathing for a second confused. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" I felt him sigh "Do I have reason to?" "I... no." He laughed "Okay how about this, I will train you in exchange for your help getting me out of this thing." I broke his embrace "This is fucking crazy." He shrugged "Okay you can leave here defenseless to the rest of the world and-" I spun around anger seething off of me "I am not defenseless." He shook his head "You don't even know the words to an exorcism." I blushed "You don't know that." He tilted his head "Oh really? Do it then." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "What I thought." I glared "Fine, but after this is all done we speak of this little training." He nodded and I let him out. "We start now." My eyes widened "wha-" He charged at me and I side stepped out of the way. He crouched and sprung at me pinning me down to the gravel road I struggled but couldn't manage to get free he smirked and let me go. I rolled my eyes, he held out his hand. "Better luck next time?" I nodded and he helped me up. He turned around to walk out I charged but he again was quicker arm making contact with my gut sending me to the ground gasping in pain. he crouched next to me "Oh shit I'm so s-" I took advantage of the situation and worked through the pain pinning him down to the ground forearm against his neck. He grinned "Very good." 

I was snapped out of it when the song changed. I pressed my home button to check the time, 3 pm the boys undoubtedly would be up soon. I felt myself sober up and I picked up the now half empty bottle, and the cup swinging my legs over the couch walking to the kitchen, deciding that I would make the boys something to eat for when they got up.


End file.
